Sofia Cooper
by nightwatcher487
Summary: Sofia Montoya Cooper the daughter of Sly Cooper and Carmelita Montoya Fox is struggling to retrieve the thievious raccoonus and after a near death experience she decides it's time to form a team. I don't own sly cooper or any of the characters associated with the sly cooper series


The raccoon just stood there in shock soaked from the pouring rain her mind tracing back to the moment when she learned of the vault and her family heritage. Sofia! Ben yelled as he saw crane stab his staff deeper and deeper into the raccoon. The blood dripped into the pool of blood on the lab rooftop thunder boomed while lightning lit up the sky.

Two weeks later huh where am I? Sofia asked as she looked around but saw nothing but darkness suddenly the lights turned on and she saw ben's face. She hated that stupid smirk he always made. Oh good your awake for a moment I thought you weren't going to make it ben said walking over to Sofia. Are you kidding that was just a little scratch Sofia replied as she stood up rubbing her belly feeling her scar.

Just a scratch your stomach got stabbed by some lunatic who believes he's the rightful owner of that dumb book ben said as his voice got higher with each word he said. Dumb book that book happens to be the thievious raccoonus and my family heritage Sofia screamed at ben. Ms. Sofia cooper the doctor said as she walked into the room. Yes doctor Sofia said suddenly turning to face her. Well it seems that you have made a full recovery and will be able to leave the hospital today the doctor said looking at her clipboard.

Later that day at ben's house so what do we do now? Ben asked looking over at Sofia. I don't know Sofia replied looking over at ben. Ben just looked at her in a bit of shock for the first time Sofia Montoya Cooper didn't have a plan. We need a team of people and not just anyone we need expert thieves Sofia said breaking the silence. And where do you plan on getting expert thieves ben replied. It's simple my dad ran with these two guys back in the day at least one of them has to still be around Sofia said walking over to ben. How do you plan on finding them? Ben asked a bit confused. Simple you're a smart guy I'm sure you'll figure it out Sofia replied leaning forward and kissing ben on the cheek. Sofia's kiss made ben shiver a bit although he would never admit it to her but ben had special feelings for Sofia. I'll be back tomorrow Sofia yelled as she walked out the door. Later at Sofia's house she was looking at a picture of her dad sly cooper. Don't worry dad I'll get the thievious raccoonus back and avenge your death Sofia said as tears formed in her eyes as she remembered the day her father was killed.

Flashback- okay Sofia here it is the cooper vault sly said as he inserted his cane into the lock that was the shape of his cane. As the door to the vault opened there was a big flash of light when the light died down. Sly took his daughter and led her through the vault. Sofia was speechless she was amazed at all the fortune the cooper clan had collected over generations. One day you'll be able to add your own piece to the vault sly said breaking the silence. After exploring the vault they exited and left shut the vault. Cooper! Crane screamed as he landed I front of sly this vault that cane and the thievious raccoonus is mine now hand it over or die! Crane yelled at sly. Crane still as ugly as ever I see sly said in his usual calm voice. Crane launched at sly with his staff and soon the two were trading blows from left to right.

Then crane stopped for a moment you should have never come alone cooper crane said gripping his staff and wiping the blood from his nose and lip. I guess you forgot I don't work alone sly said just as murray and Bentley used the van to fly up to sly's location. Get Sofia out of here sly yelled at Bentley. But sl… but before Bentley finished speaking sly yelled again there's no time get her to Carmelita. but in an instant sly was stabbed in his heart by crane. Dad! Sofia screamed as she burst into tears. Murray reacted quickly grabbing Sofia and sly's cane. As they rode to Carmelita's house they were all quiet they knew sly was gone and that he would never come back. –End of flashback.

Sofia burst into tears as the events of that day passed through her mind. I'll make him pay I swear crane's death will be at my hands Sofia said as she looked over at her dad's cane she grabbed it and leaped out of her houses balcony and into the night.


End file.
